The invention relates to the field of solid fuels and, more particularly, to a process for manufacturing a solid fuel from a biomass and heavy crude oil, which solid fuel exhibits improved compression resistance and low density.
Solid fuels made from biomass and heavy crude oil are advantageous in that they make use of heavy and extra heavy crude oil and industrial and urban waste products to provide a useful solid fuel product.
Heavy crude oil exists in large supply. Large reserves are known to exist in various locations in Canada, Europe, Mexico, U.S.A., and Venezuela. For example, the Orinoco River Belt in Venezuela holds enough heavy and extra heavy crude oil to supply world energy needs for years. These heavy and extra heavy crude oils are very viscous, however, and are therefore difficult to transport through conventional means. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the centers of demand for energy are generally located at points distant from the source of such heavy crude oil reserves. It is therefore apparent that an economical method of transport for such heavy crude oil is desirable.
Solid fuels are one answer to this problem. These fuels are frequently manufactured so as to incorporate heavy crude oil with biomass material. Such biomass material is generally otherwise classified as industrial or urban waste. Thus, solid fuels provide a use for such waste material and also provide a vehicle allowing heavy crude oil to be economically transported through conventional means.
Several methods for manufacturing such solid fuels are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,615, to Lonchamp, et al, UK Patent Application No. GB 2,137,653 A, and French Patent No. 2,561,253. These patents disclose methods for mixing high viscosity oil with organic material to obtain solid fuels. Solid fuels manufactured according to these teachings do not exhibit acceptable resistance to compression. High resistance to compression is desirable, however, in order to provide a solid fuel which will withstand compression concomitant with transportation over long distances. It is also desirable for such solid fuels to have a low density, and a high resistance to erosion during transportation and handling of the solid fuel.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing a solid fuel which has a high resistance to compression, a low density, and a high resistance to erosion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a solid fuel which utilizes heavy and extra heavy crude oil and industrial and urban waste materials as biomass, so as to provide a useful utilization of both resources.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following disclosure.